


Dem Galra Genes

by Sagasimon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, But who’s the other dad, Cheese, Fluff, I suck at tags, Insecurities, Keith got preggers, M/M, Misunderstanding, Mpreg, OT3, Other, Poly Relationship, half smut, shklance - Freeform, shklangst, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/pseuds/Sagasimon
Summary: Keith goes for a medical check up, as he’s not feeling too well lately. He’s up for a surprise. The kinder kind.





	Dem Galra Genes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBritishCrumpet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishCrumpet/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for Bex, who made me read some Shklance and like it xD
> 
> It’s an mpreg, so if you don’t like - don’t read!
> 
> It’s also a future fic, so our boys are about 5 years older than in the series.
> 
> Un-edited and un-beta’d as I was rushing to finish before midnight so that Bex gets it on her actual bday :P
> 
> Form Voltron!

'There must be some mistake.'

Keith said after the fifth time of hearing THE words. At first he thought it was a joke that Lance (who else??) somehow managed to convince Allura to participate in. So, he laughed in her face. Then, after her expression remained serious and maybe slightly concerned, it downed on him she meant business.

'Your equipment must be broken. It's been thousands of years.'

Small voice in his head helpfully provided that the whole Castle had been perfectly restored to its former glory, and triple checked by both Coran and Pidge.

'Keith...'

He was a badass Paladin of Voltron, defender of the universe, and an honorary member of the Blade of Marmora. And definitely, a hundred percent male. There was no way.

‘Allura...’

‘It must be your Galra heritage. I can’t think of anything else that could’ve caused your condition.’

It was supposed to be a simple, routine check up. Lance had been nagging him to drop by the med bay for ages, but it wasn’t until Shiro used his ultimate weapon (aka puppy dog eyes) on him that he finally caved and went to have some tests done. Truthfully, he hadn’t been feeling too well recently. He was constantly exhausted, irritated and even a bit nauseated at times, which, he had to admit, started to become quite alarming, since he never really got sick.

His guess was some sort of a space flu.

He had been wrong. So, so wrong.

'Can you... keep it a secret for a while for me? Please?' He said eventually.

Allura looked like she wanted to argue for a second, but eventually nodded in agreement.

'Of course. But you must realise it will start showing soon. You’ll have to tell everyone eventually.’

‘Yeah. Yeah, I will. Just... not yet. I need some time to process...’ He said numbly.

The Princess made an aborted gesture, as if she was about to give him a hug, in the end she just nodded again, lips pursed in a tight line.

Keith took it as his cue and fled the room.

He needed to get out of there, he needed space so he could think and digest what just happened. He needed to be alone so no one could see him break down.

 

***

 

He didn’t come back to the bedroom he shared with Lance and Shiro until well late into the night. Both of his boyfriends were happily snoring in their queen size bed, wrapped around each other like octopuses. Well, Lance was wrapped around Shiro like an octopus, Shiro just looked cool and suave, even in his sleep.

God, he loved them so much.

He sneakily wiggled himself in between the two men. Even while unconscious they immediately shifted to accommodate the extra body. They just fit so well together, like pieces of a puzzle.

Keith felt his eyes burn from unshed tears. He looked at the sleeping faces beside him and cringed. How the hell was he supposed to drop this bomb on them??  
  
_Hey guys, remember when we found out I'm part Galra all those years ago? Well, turns out I inherited some of their physiology too, the baby-making kind. We're expecting, yay!_

Nope.

Lance mumbled something in his sleep, his stubbly jaw scratching against Keith's bare shoulder, the sensation managed to bring him back from the brink of a panic attack.

He snuggled deeper into the pile of limbs and blankets and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping for at least a couple of hours of sleep. He got about 15 minutes before he gave up and got up to take a shower. He may as well be productive and make everyone some breakfast.

 

***

 

Keith knew Shiro and Lance were worried sick about him. He didn’t blame them. He got to the point when he spent most mornings puking his guts out and every time his boyfriends tried to even suggest a medical check up, it only ended up in hissy fits (Keith blamed the hormones, he totally could do that now) or shouting matches, and on one occasion - bruises and scratches, when Shiro had the nerve to try and literally fireman-carry him to the med bay.

He loved them both so fucking much, and he felt like a dick for pushing them away like this, but he was simply terrified of their reaction to the news.

So he kept quiet, and he kept his distance.

And it was breaking his heart.

 

***

 

‘We need to talk.’

Lance and Shiro snapped their heads up from their bowls of goo in unision. He really appreciated it that the rest of the team pretended to not pay attention.

‘In private. Please.’

Keith was done with being a coward. It had to happen sooner or later. Allura was right, he only ended up hurting everyone around him with this stupid secrecy. Plus, his bump started to show and there was no way in hell his boyfriends wouldn’t notice, no matter how baggy his jumpers were.

He also couldn’t bear to see the two most important people in his life throwing him those sad, helpless looks. It was probably killing them inside to see Keith so closed off. He hated himself for it. He knew it was stupid, being so scared to loose them, yet loosing them anyway by pushing them away.

He couldn’t even remember when was the last time they touched, let alone kiss.

‘Keith, whatever is going on with you, please know that we love you very much and we just want to help.’ Shiro started when they were finally alone in the confines of their bedroom.

‘Please don’t break up with us!’ Lance practically sobbed.

‘Lance!’ Shiro scolded the Latino, but Keith could see the matching uncertainty in his eyes. He really fucked up.

‘No, guys. I love you too... I... I don’t wanna break up.’

‘But? I sense a but here. Oh god, Keith, are you sick? Are you DYING? What’s going on? We decided not to push you anymore, but we can both see something is going on with you and it’s just...’

‘I’m not dying, cariño...’ He said softly, using the nickname he knew Lance was so fond of.

‘Then what’s going on?’ Shiro reached out and lovingly cupped Keith’s cheek, Keith automatically leaned into the touch. Oh, how he missed this.

‘I went for a check up, a while ago. Weeks ago.’ Keith took a deep breath, might as well just spit it out. ‘I’m pregnant.’ He squeezed his eyes shut, dread twisting unpleasantly in his stomach.

‘Pregnant... as in...?’

‘As in, there is a baby in my belly.’

‘Keith...’

‘You’re serious, fuck, shit, I mean shoot! Did I just swear in front of a baby!? I’m so sorry!’

Suddenly there was two pairs of arms around him and all the tension from the past weeks seeped out of his body. Fuck, he wasted so much time on worrying and angsting for nothing. Why would he ever doubt their unconditional love, he should’ve known better after four years of being together.

‘Why would you keep it from us? Did you think we’d what? Toss you away? Not want it?’

‘How did it even happen?’

‘It’s something to do with my Galra genes...’

‘Oh, Keith, we could’ve been there for you from the beginning. Please, don’t ever keep anything from us again, please.’

‘I’m sorry...’ He mumbled into Shiro’s shoulder.

‘You have nothing to be sorry about. It’s amazing. All that matters now is that we get to share it together.’

‘Oh my god! We’re gonna be dads! We’re gonna have a space baby!’

‘Space baby.’ Keith snorted. Only Lance.

‘We gotta tell everyone asap! Throw a baby shower! Can Hunk be the godfather? Please?’

Keith grinned so hard his cheeks hurt for the rest of the evening.

 

***

 

‘Do you know which one of those dorks is the other dad?’ Pidge asked one day, not even looking up from her tablet.

Keith froze.

Oh.

He was so preoccupied with trying to wrap his head around actually being pregnant, and then worrying about everyone’s reaction, that it didn’t even occur to him that only one of his boyfriends was the other dad. Duh. As much as it would’ve been amazing, to have the DNA of all 3 of them combined, Keith doubted that even his Galra blood and all the possible alien technology in existence could make this possible. Right?  
He would maybe, possibly ask Pidge about that later.

'I bet it's me.' Lance grinned smugly.

'Oooh? What makes you so sure?' Shiro teased with a twinkle in his eyes.

'Come on, I've got seven siblings and hundreds of cousins. Men in my family are extremely fertile.'

‘Well, I’m usually topping him, so statistically speaking...’

‘Guys, we really don’t wanna know the details...’ Hunk cut in, bless his soul, Keith didn’t really want anyone to know any details either, thank you very much.

 

***

 

Keith was going out of his mind.

He was in his seventh month, pretty much under a house arrest, and he was bored as fuck.

No training sessions to let out some steam, no missions to distract him, he wasn’t even allowed to fly in his Lion anymore.

Fair enough, he had to worry about the growing life in his belly, it wasn’t just about him anymore, not to mention he started to waddle, WADDLE, but he was ready to claw at the walls out of frustration.

Plus, he was also horny as hell.

It only started few days ago, a small tingle here and there, a spark of arousal when he watched Lance change in front of him or brushed against Shiro’s warm skin.

He knew his boyfriends still had sex with each other, he hadn’t cared either way since his sex drive seemed to completely disappear and give way to aches and pains.

But it was back.

And now he wanted, needed to be included in the action.

Give him all the action.

 

***

 

'What are you doing Keith??'

'What does it look like I'm doing?' He deadpanned and continued to grind his ass on Lance's lap. He needed a dick in him like, yesterday.

'No, no, no, no...' Lance actually pushed him away. What the actual fuck?? 'Keith, baby, there's nothing more I'd love to do than to plow you into the mattress right here and right now, but not in your condition!!'

'What!? Why!?' He never really thought it could be an issue... Fair enough, his belly was quite big now, and most of the time he felt like a whale and a half, but it never crossed his mind that Lance or Shiro (both??) may be put off by the way he looked.

‘Well, you know...’ Lance gestured at the vicinity of his midsection.

‘Is it because I’m fat?’

'Fuck! No! Keith, no!! It's just... whatifIhurtthebabywithmydick??'

'Excuse me??'

‘What if I hurt the baby with my dick?’ Lance breathed out, all wide eyed and worried. ‘Oh my god, what if the baby SEES my dick??’

Keith blinked at Lance’s serious, concerned face. Once. Twice. Then he bursted out laughing. You’ve got to be shitting him.

‘The baby will be fine, Lance. I won’t be if you don’t fuck me in the next five minutes.’

Lance just gaped at him like a fish, face red and for once totally speechless.

‘Fine. I’ll just jerk off. You can watch.’

‘Gah! You can’t do that in front of a baby, you heathen!’

‘There’s no baby yet!’

‘It’s right there!’

‘You’re an idiot!’

 

***

 

Shiro was slightly easier to persuade. Still, it was a NO for a dick in Keith’s ass. What bullshit.

‘It’s too risky. You shouldn’t strain yourself.’ He said.

But Keith figured he couldn’t really complain when Shiro went down on his knees for him and sucked his brains out through his cock.

 

***

 

‘It’s a boy!’ Coran happily exclaimed once the baby extraction procedure was complete.

‘We know. We’ve known for a while.’

‘Oh.’

Keith blinked at the baby. The baby blinked at Keith.

He was beautiful.

The shape of the nose, the slightly tanned skin, there was no question about who the other father was.

‘Ha! Told you my Latino jizz was magic!’

‘Lance...’ Everyone in the room groaned, Pidge actually facepalmed.

‘So, did you think about the name?’ Allura piped in, skilfully steering the conversation into the safer regions.

‘Actually...’ Keith started, biting his lips.

They did have a long discussion about the names.

‘Yeah, we have a name in mind, and hopefully you will give us your blessing.’

‘Oh? Why would you need my blessing?’

‘Well...’ Alfor. They wanted to call the baby Alfor.

Allura loved the name.

There were tears.

And laughter.

And happily ever after.

And a very determined Shiro, who wanted to contribute to the next space baby.

 

 


End file.
